


A Few Chits A Day Goes A Long Way

by ZoBerry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 prompr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: 100 Drabble for MEFFWPrompt: ReloadLiara falls into her curiosity.
Kudos: 1
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	A Few Chits A Day Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Very first drabble! I never knew how fun this could be!

Liara wondered why Shepard had the habit of asking everyone for a few chits. Yesterday was 10 chits, the day before it was 25 from Joker, last week on Lessus, she even asked Samara for 15! As the XO of the Normandy and Shadow Broker, she knew they weren't tight on funding in any way.

"Just a little bit more..." 

Liara watched Shepard from her broker terminal, needing to know what was up. Confused at first, it was when her tracked chits were spent did she realize the commander was reloading her card--- for none other than collectible gacha skins.

**Author's Note:**

> Justicars dont do money, but I love Samara so she's gonna stay. We can just say she picks up random chits and donates them somewhere. But obviously this time it was to Shepard lmao.


End file.
